


The Fox

by Umbr_el_on



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Sylvain Jose Gautier, Brothels, Friends to Lovers, Identity Reveal, Love Confessions, M/M, Masks, Top Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbr_el_on/pseuds/Umbr_el_on
Summary: Swallowing thickly, Felix decided he may as well get the most out of this. He only needed to think for a few seconds before he knew exactly what he wanted. He tried not too hard to think about why.“Noisy, a little bossy, with something there to grab onto,” he hesitated a beat before finishing his request, “and if they happen to be a redhead, that’s a bonus.”At the last bit, the receptionist giggled. Felix blushed, wondering if he sounded like an idiot. He was almost ready to tell her to forget it and go home, but she answered before he could leave. “Wow, we have someone exactly like that. You’re in luck.”
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 15
Kudos: 224





	The Fox

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to [Hanzo](https://mobile.twitter.com/mira_yasuki) for the idea that inspired this!

Periodic thumps of knuckles on leather were the only sounds in the gym. Huffs from air-hungry lungs worked into the song of frustration and exertion, but the body draining the air did not relent. Several more swings landed on the target before Felix felt his hands aching. He still felt enough anger bubbling in his veins to last hours, but it would be foolish to continue at the risk of injury. They were one of the only sure things he had and he’d sooner die than lose that, especially over his father.

Wiping his forehead, Felix pushed his hair away from his eyes. It stuck back with sweat gathered from his forehead, but in the process it interrupted a drop that threatened to slip over his brow. With a sigh, Felix pulled his phone out of his pocket, ignoring the way his fingertip ached when he pushed the button to wake it.

He had six missed calls, two from Dimitri and four from his dad. Underneath those, three message notifications glared at him from his father and Ingrid. He had nothing from Sylvain, despite updating him on the fight he’d had with his father, but that was not a surprise. Sylvain always disappeared at night, insisting he had to stay off his phone to get a good night’s sleep.

Despite the fact he knew it would lead nowhere, Felix opened Sylvain’s contact and stared. The blinding, dimpled smile of his contact picture lessened the anger Felix felt the tiniest fraction. He hovered his finger over the call button, but he couldn’t bring himself to close the gap to the glass. After several seconds of stillness, his nerves withered away. He pressed the sleep button and shoved his phone back in his pocket.

After wiping down the punching bag and turning off the lights, Felix locked up the gym and made his way home. He shivered at the cool night air against his damp skin, so he jogged back to lessen the length of exposure. He couldn’t stand to get sick, and being angry always made him more vulnerable to maladies.

The brisk pace shortened the journey back to about 10 minutes instead of its usual 15. Felix had already pulled his hair loose and started stripping down as soon as he was through the door to his apartment. He made way for the bathroom, eager to shower and wash away as much of his frustration and sweat as he could.

* * *

Felix flipped through the channels of his TV with glazed eyes, the colorful images flashing before him insufficient to pull his mind away from the primal feelings in his gut. He huffed, annoyed that his unfortunate ability to turn anger into arousal was one he hadn’t learned to suppress. What he had learned was that trying to take care of it himself didn’t seem to work, instead serving to turn him back to anger.

Felix thought about how he could fix this situation and get to bed, but he was coming up blank. He kept the effort up for several minutes before one of the most Sylvain-like, absurd ideas burst forth. He froze in surprise at himself when the thought of visiting a brothel popped into his head. He knew from overhearing conversations over the years that there were a few scattered around town. Shaking his head, Felix sat up and turned off the TV, seeking something else to occupy himself.

As he stalked around the house in search of anything that would work to busy himself, his mind refused to let go of the idea of heading across town. The longer the thought lingered, the more appealing the idea of a brothel became. Not only could it be a chance for him to blow off steam that seemed impossible to release, but what better way to get back at his dad for being a prick than to go to a brothel?

Still in disbelief at himself, Felix walked back to his bedroom and pulled on a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt. He slipped on black sneakers, grabbing his keys and a jacket as he walked out the door. Locking up behind himself, Felix walked with purpose to his car, pulling out his phone to get directions to a brothel as far away from his apartment as he could. If he was doing this, he sure as hell did not want to be recognized by anyone.

* * *

After forty minutes of driving, Felix pulled into a parking lot with a lone building on the far end away from the main road. He wove his way through the lot, dodging wide cracks and potholes in the asphalt before pulling into a spot about ten spaces back from the end of the row underneath a light.

Lingering in his car, he stared at the modest exterior of the building his phone insisted was a brothel. He realized only now, after using precious gas and time to get here, that he had no idea if there’d be men working here. Taking his phone out of one of his cupholders, he turned it on to try and see if anyone had been bold enough to leave a review that could give him some info.

What he was met with instead was another text from his father. It was the only notification there after he’d cleared everything else away to be dealt with later, so he got the full message displayed as soon as the screen lit up. His eyes locked onto a single word, the rest of what Rodrigue had to say irrelevant after taking in one piece of information that made his anger flare up once more. _Glenn_.

Throwing his car door open as he unbuckled his seatbelt, Felix stepped out and slammed his door so hard his car shook. He didn’t look back to check the flash of lights as he pressed the button on his keychain to lock it, his gaze fixed on the door and his jaw clenched in an effort to compose himself. He figured they wouldn’t let him in if he looked ready to kill someone, as Sylvain often said he did when he was this upset.

Pushing the wooden door open, Felix was caught off guard by a chime announcing his presence and by how neat the interior was. Though scuffs on the wood floor and chips in the paint of the countertop indicated some age, it was apparent this place wasn’t the absolute dive it looked like from outside. That, at least, made Felix relax enough to unclench his jaw and muster a smile for the woman behind the counter. She was already smiling at him, a book with handwriting of all types and colors scribbled in it falling open in front of her.

“Hi there, do you have an appointment?” Her voice came out unnaturally smooth and heady, but Felix was not deterred.

“I don’t.”

The receptionist nodded and stared down at her book, running her finger along it. Felix scanned the room, trying not to look as out of place as he knew he was. The silence made him feel restless, so he went with getting the most important question he had out of the way.

“Do you have any guys working here?” The question tasted sinful leaving his mouth, but he found it wasn’t so unpleasant.

At that, the woman relaxed and her posture changed, shoulders easing downward and back straightening. “Ah, yes we do…” She trailed off, turning to another page with less writing on it.

“There’s a few of them here tonight that don’t have reservations. Are you looking for anything in particular?” She looked up with a patient expression, any seduction present before gone now that she knew she wouldn’t be the one he might stay with.

Swallowing thickly, Felix decided he may as well get the most out of this. He only needed to think for a few seconds before he knew exactly what he wanted. He tried not too hard to think about _why_.

“Noisy, a little bossy, with something there to grab onto.” He hesitated a beat before finishing his request. “And if they happen to be a redhead, that’s a bonus.”

At the last bit, the receptionist giggled. Felix blushed, wondering if he sounded like an idiot. He was almost ready to tell her to forget it and go home, but she answered before he could leave. “Wow, we have someone exactly like that. You’re in luck.”

Felix was so shocked, he was already reaching into his pocket, the promise of fulfilling his fantasies while helping him unwind too appealing to walk away from. “How much? What’s their name?”

“His name is Fox. Our base rate is $56, and his rate is $69 an hour, no negotiations. Just one thing, he wears a mask to make sure he isn’t recognized by any of his clients. It isn’t a creepy mask or anything, but it’s good to know ahead of time, and that it’s non-negotiable.”

Felix nodded and flipped his wallet open, not bothered even slightly by the idea of this person wearing a mask. If this went how he wanted, he wouldn’t be seeing too much of their face anyway. Anger still bubbling under his embarrassment and growing arousal, he pulled out a debit card linked to his dad’s account. He was going to get an earful about it later, but nothing he could say would outweigh the satisfaction of making his father deal with this.

Handing over the card, he waited patiently as she ran the charge. He heard the whirring of paper as a receipt was printed out and handed to him, and he signed it with a pen sitting out on the counter. She wrote down something in the book before closing it and standing up straight. Felix set the pen down and crumpled the receipt in his pocket.

The receptionist stepped around the counter and waved for Felix to follow her. She led him through a hallway lined by rooms, and Felix noted that he could hear nothing from any of them. He didn’t have long to think about how nice that would be before she stopped and unlocked one of the doors.

Felix stepped inside, the room small but comfortable. There was little more to it than a queen-sized bed with silky navy sheets and a nightstand, presumably stocked with condoms, lube, and who knew what else. He hung awkwardly by the doorway, finding himself unsure what to do now that he was here.

“Please, make yourself comfortable. I’ll go let Fox know you’re here; he’ll be just a minute.” The receptionist excused herself, drawing the curtain hanging inside the room before closing the door behind her.

In his solitude, Felix flopped onto the bed and really took in how and why he was here. His irritation was dulled after the last hour of other emotions poking through, a good thing in his opinion. As much as he wanted to blow off steam, his gripe with his father was not something to take out on anyone else. Sighing, Felix sat up to slip his jacket off, tossing it onto a chair against the wall opposite the door.

He laid there a few more minutes, processing and accepting the situation before he heard a knock at the door. He jumped out of his skin at the disturbance before rolling his eyes at himself.

“Come in,” he called, rearranging himself on the bed to look towards the door.

The door creaked open, a tall, broad figure visible behind the curtain. “Hello, mind if I join you in here?” The voice sounded unnervingly familiar as it purred at him, but Felix couldn’t place it.

He was spared from coming up with a response by the door closing, the curtain being pushed aside to reveal who was presumably Fox. Felix scanned them from the ground up, taking in their well-muscled legs leading up to tight red and white boxer briefs. The shade of red hair over his abs was also familiar, and Felix froze when he looked at their face.

Though Fox wore a flimsy masquerade mask with orange fuzz covering it, the face and eyes underneath it were features Felix could recognize anywhere. It was apparent "Fox" recognized him, too, if the gaping of his mouth was any indication. Silence hung in the air for an uncomfortable length of time before Felix felt emotions he couldn’t name burst past the emotional dam he maintained. Only one word found its way out of Felix’s mouth amidst the flood in his head.

“Sylvain?”

An immediate change took over Sylvain’s face as he stepped into the room, a coy smile and alluring eyes replacing the shock and anxiety that dominated a second ago. “I’m afraid not. Do I remind you of someone else?”

Felix sat up, feeling exposed despite being fully clothed. “I know it’s you. You can’t expect to trick me.”

Sylvain crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side, making the fuzz on his mask wiggle around and causing some bits fall off onto his frowning face. “Listen, plenty of people come through here trying to pretend someone else is with them, but the decency to admit it’s a fantasy is appreciated.”

All at once, Felix’s anger sharpened against a sense of betrayal that Sylvain had kept a secret like this from him, that Sylvain had the nerve to lie right to his face when he should have known Felix cared and understood under all his hardened exterior. Under the existing stress of the fight with his father and the uncertainty of being here, it was too much.

Felix pushed onto unsteady feet as he felt hot tears prickle at his eyes, refusing to look at Sylvain and let him see the glisten of impending sobs. He made to grab his jacket off the chair, but a hand on his wrist kept him tethered to the wrong side of the room. He tried to yank his arm away, but the hand did not relent.

“Fine, Felix, it’s me. Is this what you wanted?” Sylvain’s voice was dark enough that Felix stopped fighting out of surprise.

Turning to look at Sylvain, he saw that the mask had been pulled off and tossed to the floor. He looked tired and shameful, dulled brown eyes cast down as he tried to hide behind stray locks of hair falling over his face. The sight of it sent a chill down Felix’s spine and made him want to pull Sylvain into a hug, but the whiplash of emotion pushed him to sit on the bed instead.

“What are you doing here?” Sylvain didn’t sit, but he at least shifted his posture to give Felix his attention.

Before he could stop himself, Felix snapped back through gritted teeth, “I could ask you the same thing, _Fox_.”

Sylvain winced at the way Felix spat out his pseudonym, but he carried on with an answer anyway. “I had to try something, Felix. I can’t pretend I’m okay being the uppity, spoiled, eager-to-marry asshole I’m expected to be, and the only way I feel like I can escape it is to go as far out of the way as I can and be somewhere that I thought no one would find me.”

Felix stood up again, hating the sensation of suffocation that this room was forcing upon him. “This is fucked. I’m leaving.”

Going once more to grab his coat, Felix reeled at the trainwreck his night had become. His hands shook as he draped the garment over his arm and made for the door. He kept his eyes fixed on the wood as he did, scared of how it would hurt if he looked at Sylvain.

“There’s, uh, no refunds,” Sylvain said, voice small compared to Felix’s stomping.

Felix paused. Though he had no stake in this because he’d used his dad’s card, he despised being wasteful. He lowered his arm and let his jacket fall into a heap on the floor. Still silent, he walked back and sat on the bed again. He was rigid, tense from trying to manage more emotions than he knew he could feel at once.

“Then we may as well use this time to talk.”

Sylvain nodded and sighed, taking his seat next to Felix. The silence carried on for an uncomfortably long time, so Felix decided to break it before he lost it entirely and screamed to fill his ears.

“How long have you been doing this?”

“Four months.”

Felix nodded. That wasn’t an especially short time, but it also wasn’t as long as he’d feared it would be. He gulped as he formulated his next question.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Sylvain laughed, and the suddenness of it startled Felix, making him grasp his thigh with the hand that rested on it. “Come on, Fe. You’d have been disgusted by it like everyone else. Why do you think I refuse to let anyone know who I am?”

Felix pondered the question, though it took little time for it to make sense. Of course Sylvain wouldn’t want to be found out. If he was, it was all but certain he’d be disowned and ostracized beyond help. As awful as it was to admit, Felix knew deep down he’d have contributed to that by way of inaction.

“Why are you here? I’d have thought you’d sooner be found dead than at a brothel.” Sylvain’s attempt at humor was hollow and Felix’s chest ached at the sound.

“I fought with my dad again. The gym didn’t help, and neither did a shower or watching TV. I felt like I was out of other options to work my feelings out, but now they’re worse anyway.” Felix ran a hand through his hair to busy himself.

“Maybe we don’t feel so different after all.” Sylvain flopped back onto the bed. “Just two guys with troubled home lives and few ways out.”

Felix nodded in quiet agreement, hesitating for a second before he joined Sylvain in laying on the bed. The strangeness of the situation still hung over him like a dark cloud, but it felt distant and intangible. Here he was, talking to his best friend in the brothel he had worked at in secret for months. Despite the setting, it was somehow comforting to have the complete and utter privacy of the room away from everything and everyone to just talk.

“I suppose we are similar in some ways,” Felix responded, plain but potent.

Sylvain chuckled–a deliciously familiar sound that slashed away at Felix’s array of emotions to fill him with joy and affection he buried in his heart–before rolling to face Felix and carry on the conversation. “I have to know, what did you tell them you wanted when they asked?”

Felix huffed. “As if I’d tell you. Isn’t this already weird enough?” Felix eyed Sylvain’s bare chest, torn between interest and accusation.

“How much weirder could it really get?” Sylvain flashed him the damningly charming smile that always chipped away at Felix’s walls.

“Fine. I said noisy and bossy.”

“Come on, that could be anyone here. You had to have said something to tilt the odds in my favor,” Sylvain said, narrowing his eyes in a way that sent a spark of arousal to Felix’s stomach.

Felix considered his next words carefully. He could tell Sylvain he was chosen at random by the receptionist, let him believe this was an awful chance encounter and leave it there. But a nagging voice in his mind told him it didn’t have to be that way. He could run with the existing strangeness of this moment to find courage, to say "fuck it" and tell Sylvain how he really felt. Meeting Sylvain at the brothel was already going to leave a lasting change on their relationship; how much more damage could an honest confession do?

“You’re right,” Felix started gently. “I also asked for someone with some curves to hold onto…”

Felix trailed off as he looked into Sylvain’s eyes, his heart pounding without mercy against his chest. “I also asked if anyone happened to be a redhead.”

As the admission settled into Sylvain’s brain, his eyes widened and mouth parted open in an attempt to form words that wouldn’t come. Felix felt like everything was in slow motion, as though his body was too far from his brain to function. He felt more scared than he’d ever been in his life. He felt vulnerable, and the thought that the person he trusted the most in the world had the power to hurt him irrevocably was too much. He started to sit up, but Sylvain stopped him with a gentle hand on his chest. The look in Sylvain’s eyes told Felix that the meaning of his words was understood, so he braced for whatever was next.

“Did you mean that?” Sylvain’s voice was the smallest Felix had heard in years.

Before he could really process what he was doing, Felix pressed his lips against Sylvain’s. When his mind caught up to his body, it was grateful for the help. He spoke with actions better than words, and Sylvain ought to understand that. If the way his lips reciprocated was any indication, Felix was right in his assumption.

The kiss was softer and sweeter than Felix would have ever crafted in his imagination. Sylvain’s lips were full and smooth, though they caught on his own rough mouth. It winded down naturally, but Sylvain rested his forehead against Felix’s. Felix felt like he was on fire where their skin touched, and he prayed that Sylvain wouldn't notice the bulge in his jeans from one little kiss and years of wanting.

“Wow,” Sylvain whispered.

“That was absurd, I shouldn’t–”

“I love you, Fe.”

Felix felt overwhelmed all over again. He opened his eyes and met Sylvain’s, and the shards of stone that remained to shield his heart fell away at the honesty he saw. Sliding a hand up to rest on Sylvain’s cheek, Felix was finally free of himself enough to speak into existence the sentence that had sat upon his tongue for years.

“I love you too, Syl."

The kiss that followed their confessions was nothing like the one prior to them. Sylvain moved in first, kissing Felix with desperation to make up for lost time that set Felix aflame. He met Sylvain’s passion with his own, pouring all of his anger and sadness and joy into syncing their lips and speaking with his body. Sylvain twisted his fingers into Felix’s hair reverently and the sensation made Felix push himself further into Sylvain. The action resulted in Felix pressing his arousal against Sylvain’s leg and moaning. Sylvain pulled away and looked at Felix, his pupils already blown open.

“We don’t have to, Fe. We can take it slow if you want.”

Felix couldn't stop the wry smile that appeared on his face. “I came to a brothel and it wasn’t with the goal to confess to you.”

Sylvain laughed and Felix fell in love with the way his chest shook with the power of the sound. “True, but plans obviously changed.”

Still bold from the setting and suddenness of it all, Felix made a quick change of position. He threw his top leg across Sylvain’s hips as he pushed his torso up and extended his arms. Once he was high enough, he leaned his weight into his leg to bring it down on the other side of Sylvain. He settled himself in Sylvain’s lap, drinking in the look of desire and amusement on Sylvain’s face.

“There was a detour, but I’d still like what I came for.”

Sylvain bit his lip, and that was the last straw for Felix. He kept his gaze fixed on Sylvain as he rolled his hips, proud of the fact that Sylvain was already growing hard under his ass. He rolled them again, and Sylvain’s hands rested on his hips to help guide him. Felix kept up the motion as he leaned forward, adding friction against himself to the mix. Sylvain grunted, but the sound was muffled. That simply wouldn’t do.

“I thought you were going to be loud, Fox,” Felix taunted, jerking his hips with more aggression.

Sylvain took the hint and cried out, making a display of tossing his head back and contorting his face with pleasure on the next roll. He squeezed harder on Felix’s hips and Felix hummed in satisfaction at the pressure, enchanted by the expressions on Sylvain’s flushed face. As fun as this position was, Felix decided it would be a good idea to change before he lost himself entirely. Stopping his hips after a few more good rolls, he planned to give Sylvain a second to gather himself.

“Please, Fe, don’t stop,” Sylvain whined before Felix could get a word in.

“And there’s the bit of bossy I asked for,” Felix chuckled darkly, “but I’m calling the shots. Just say, uh… radishes, if you need me to stop?”

Sylvain raised a brow at the choice of safeword, but he was wise enough not to say anything and stuck to a quick but certain nod. Felix figured he would be patient with him, but having it happen in the moment was still comforting. It made Felix want him even more, so he made haste in climbing off of his new favorite seat.

“On your stomach.” Felix pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside as he spoke, and he felt powerful watching Sylvain try to take him in before rolling over.

Once he was sure Sylvain had gotten comfortable, Felix leaned over to kiss around his back. He felt goosebumps on Sylvain’s skin and toyed with adding more by licking small stripes to blow on. Sylvain continued making little sounds as Felix explored and they were some of the most beautiful noises Felix had ever heard.

“You sound amazing,” Felix mumbled into a kiss on Sylvain’s shoulder.

Sylvain whined at the praise. Felix couldn’t resist moving his lips to Sylvain’s neck to turn the whine into a moan. He nibbled and sucked just enough to make Sylvain squirm before smoothing over the area with his tongue. He repeated the action a few more times before sitting back, acutely aware of how hard he was. The light pink marks on Sylvain’s skin looked stunning and Felix had to fight the urge to leave more.

“Come back, please,” Sylvain gasped, rutting into the bed.

Felix couldn’t resist Sylvain, not when he was the sexiest, most beautiful thing Felix had ever encountered. His need to have Sylvain completely was stronger than his will to tease and drag this out, so he propped up onto his knees and made for the buttons and zipper on his pants. At the sound of the zipper, Sylvain practically snapped his neck with how quickly he whipped his head around.

“Fine, I’ll come to you,” Sylvain groaned, flipping around and dragging himself over to put his head between Felix’s legs.

Felix stared down at Sylvain’s pleading eyes, processing the fact that the man he loved was crawling to lay between his legs, clearly intent on sucking his cock without being asked. Felix couldn’t shove his clothes out of the way quickly enough, and Sylvain seemed to share his impatience. The second Felix’s cock was free and he was sitting on his shins, Sylvain began to kiss everywhere he could get his lips.

“Holy shit,” Felix breathed, sliding a hand into Sylvain’s hair.

Sylvain winked at him, but the gesture wasn’t so bad in this context. Felix shifted his legs to get more comfortable and played with Sylvain’s hair to encourage him. Sylvain complied, kissing his way back up in a burning trail of lips and tongue before taking Felix into his mouth.

The warmth and wetness was so intense that Felix cried out, fighting the urge to thrust and find more pleasure. He wasn’t left wanting for long, as Sylvain slid farther and farther down with every bob of his head. Felix watched Sylvain’s lips drag along his cock, admiring how gorgeous and concentrated he was when his mouth was kept busy. Sylvain seemed to be enjoying it too, based on the way he swirled his tongue and moaned around Felix. He was still rutting into the bed, and Felix’s eyes started to jump between his mouth and ass, desperate to take in every detail all at once.

Sylvain only took Felix entirely into his mouth a handful of times before he pulled away, ignoring Felix’s urging for him to continue. Felix huffed in frustration, but he held his tongue to see what Sylvain had to say. He kept his grip on Sylvain’s hair, just to keep some semblance of control for his own sake. It did nothing to stop the wanton look in Sylvain's eyes from making Felix feel at his mercy.

“Let’s fuck, Fe.”

The bluntness of Sylvain’s request made Felix’s cock twitch, but he shook his head. “Not yet.”

“I’m ready to go, aren’t you?” Sylvain pouted.

“Be patient.” Felix finished removing his jeans and underwear, tossing them next to his shirt on the floor.

“I’ve wanted this for years, Syl. If I can wait a little longer, so can you,” Felix continued, trying his best to maintain control in spite of how difficult Sylvain was making it.

“Don’t you want to know how I feel inside you?” Sylvain tried.

Felix laughed harder than he meant to at that question. “Where did you get the idea you’d be fucking me?”

Sylvain stared at him in astonishment for a split second, but lust wiped it away almost before Felix could catch it. “Shit, Felix, you’re gonna kill me tonight.”

“Not a complete death, just a little death.” Felix reached out and gave Sylvain’s ass a firm squeeze before reaching for the waistband of his boxers, pulling them off gently.

Felix leaned back, balanced on one hand, to open the top drawer of the nightstand where there was indeed a plentiful supply of condoms and lube to choose from. He grabbed a plain-looking bottle from the row closest to him. A quick scan of the label confirmed the contents and Felix poured some onto his fingers.

“I, ah, already did that,” Sylvain said, smiling bashfully at Felix. “Not everyone who comes here is patient enough to prep, so I do it ahead of time.”

Felix froze at the reminder that Sylvain had infinitely more experience than him. His insecurity and fear of doing poorly rang like alarms in his mind. He looked down at his slicked hand, not knowing what to do now. Being pulled out of the moment made panic rise in his chest, but Sylvain must have sensed the change because he chose this moment to speak up again.

“I love you, Felix. I just want to be with you and to feel you.”

Felix looked over at Sylvain, holding eye contact despite his fretful brain screaming to avoid it. “Can I do it anyway?”

Sylvain hummed in confusion, so Felix clarified his question. “Can I finger you anyway? I want to practice, even if you don’t really need it.”

Sylvain looked like he wanted to say no, probably out of impatience, but he nodded anyway. Felix was thankful for his understanding and didn't dare make him wait any longer. Checking that his hand was still slick, Felix rubbed circles around Sylvain’s entrance. After getting a few sighs and gasps out of Sylvain with that, Felix took to pressing his first finger in slowly.

Though he was met with little resistance–as expected after what Sylvain told him–he still took his time. He pumped his finger a few times, starting slowly and building speed each time he moved until he was steadily pushing into Sylvain. Sylvain squirmed beneath him, impatience showing once more. Felix carried on at his leisurely pace, starting over at a slow pace when he added his second finger.

“Please, Felix. I need you so bad,” Sylvain pleaded, pushing back onto Felix’s hand.

Felix didn’t reply, but started to scissor his fingers and give Sylvain a little bit of stretch. Sylvain moaned and pushed his ass back again, but Felix responded by moving his hand away to maintain the same depth. He was throbbing from neglect, but he had to take care of Sylvain first.

“You’re only making this take longer.”

“You literally don’t have to be doing this, you’re the one dragging it out,” Sylvain retorted, awakening something in Felix he’d never felt before.

“You’re right. I have you here for an hour, Sylvain. I paid for this time and I intend to use it.” Felix thrust his hand again and Sylvain keened.

As much as he adored tormenting Sylvain, it was getting harder to ignore the way he ached to be inside Sylvain. He stroked himself slowly to take the edge off, returning his focus to taking care of Sylvain. He soon added a third finger and properly fucked Sylvain with his hand. Sylvain was clearly nearing his limit, crying out for more as he rocked in time with Felix. A particularly broken moan took away what remained of Felix’s weakened resolve and he finally withdrew his hand.

“Alright, I think you’ve earned my cock.” Felix leaned over to get a condom from the nightstand. “How do you want to take it?”

Sylvain looked at Felix with hungry eyes and lips swollen from being chewed. “From behind, please, just take me.”

Felix opened the condom and rolled it on. Sylvain was on his hands and knees by the time Felix looked up again. He got onto his knees and scooted up behind Sylvain, resting one hand on his hip while lining up with the other.

“You ready?” Felix asked.

“You have no idea how ready I am,” Sylvain sighed, dropping his head between his arms.

Felix savored the moment he pushed into Sylvain. The physical pleasure was nice, with his tightness and warmth making Felix see stars, but it wasn’t the best part. The best part was the feeling of being complete, of being so connected to Sylvain after so many years of want. The circumstances that led them to this moment weren’t what Felix would have expected, but he didn’t care. This moment was meant to be, and Felix would be damned if he didn’t remember it for the rest of his life.

Once he was fully inside Sylvain, he adjusted his grip on his hips. Sylvain already seemed dazed with pleasure, like he too couldn’t believe they were doing this and that it felt so fated. Felix pulled back slowly, listening to Sylvain groan, and then snapped his hips forward. Sylvain cried out and dropped to his elbows to get a better angle and Felix felt how much more cathartic the motion was with some stronger intent behind it.

Felix kept up that rhythm, pulling back slowly and pushing in fast. Sylvain was falling apart underneath him, pushing back to meet Felix with every thrust. He wasn’t sure when, but at some point he’d leaned forward to cover Sylvain with his body. He peppered kisses over whatever skin he could find as he felt his climax approaching.

“More Fe, please,” Sylvain begged, arching his back into Felix’s thrusts.

Felix could deny Sylvain nothing, so he picked up his pace by pulling out faster. He cut loose and used his grip on Sylvain’s hips to fuck him deeper, letting all of his years of love for Sylvain turn into passionate cries and frenzied thrusts. Knowing he couldn’t last much longer, Felix reached around to take hold of Sylvain’s cock.

The neglect had left Sylvain sensitive and he squirmed deliciously under Felix with every twist of Felix's wrist. He set his pace to match his hips and Sylvain cried his name like a prayer. Felix whispered praise into Sylvain’s ear as he went, breathing heavily from exertion.

“Please don’t stop, please... I’m so close,” Sylvain sobbed, tightening around Felix.

“Me too,” Felix grunted, feeling the tension in his stomach start to fray and give.

“I love you, Felix, fuck, Felix!” Sylvain cried out, and hearing those desperate words from Sylvain’s lips broke the lingering tension in Felix.

Felix’s orgasm was so intense his vision went white and hazy, but he didn’t stop until he’d ridden out every wave of pleasure he got. By the time he was done, Sylvain was laying down on the bed and moaning weakly. Tempting as it was to tease Sylvain with more, he knew he’d have to leave soon and didn’t want to push for too much so soon after establishing something between them.

Pulling out slow and gentle, Felix slid off his condom and tossed it into the garbage before crawling up to lay next to Sylvain. Sylvain was still recovering from the intensity of the whole night, his eyes glazed as he held Felix like he might disappear.

After a few minutes, a gentle ring sounded out in the room. “Good timing, the hour’s up.”

Felix couldn’t stand the idea of someone else having Sylvain right now. He knew it was selfish, but he was desperate to keep him a little longer. Wrapping his arms around Sylvain’s waist, he snuggled in closer.

“Sylvain, will you come back to my place with me?” Felix mumbled into Sylvain’s chest, but he knew he’d understand anyway.

Sylvain chuckled and held Felix tighter. “I would love to. Let’s get dressed and head back now? I usually take an Uber to and from here so I don’t need to worry about leaving a car.”

Felix nodded, so they untangled themselves and set about putting clothes on. Sylvain disappeared briefly to get his stuff from the back, meeting a dressed Felix back in the room. With a jerk of his head, Sylvain gestured for Felix to follow him out. There was no one at the desk, but Sylvain stopped and jotted something down before they walked outside.

“What was that?” Felix asked, unlocking his car and climbing into the driver’s seat.

Sylvain flopped into the passenger seat as he’d done countless times before. “A note letting them know Fox is retiring.”

Felix looked at Sylvain, surprised by his quick decision. Sylvain’s smile was enough to tell Felix he had nothing to worry about. They had each other now, no longer left to their own devices to navigate the painful and difficult parts of their lives they tried to push aside, often to little relief.

“Well, I’m glad I met him at least once.” Felix offered a lopsided smile and laid a hand on the center console.

Sylvain took his hand, locking their fingers together as Felix pulled out of the parking space. The dim yellow glow of the street lights gave them just enough light to see one another, stealing glances at every opportunity between smiles and light laughter that neither had felt in a while. They’d have hell to deal with tomorrow after all that had transpired, but they had a blissful night together to enjoy first.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/umbr_el_on) ✨💕


End file.
